


Asylum

by Wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asylum, Betrayal, Deceit, F/M, Insanity, Joffrey is still a prick, Love, Loyalty, Madness, Murder, warm n fluffy sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is accused of murdering Joffrey and Cersei. She wakes up as an inmate of Westerosi Asylum, in despair and unsure of how to clear her name.</p><p>She finds comfort and help from someone close to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for posting a new fic while I still have one on the page.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure where this is going just yet, so updates won't be as regular.

She awoke alone, in a bed in a quiet room. 

Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly. Sansa's head felt heavy. The window opposite her bed looked out over open fields. Her eyes searched the landscape from her flat position on the bed for any clue of her location but she could see nothing other than flat green fields stretching out as far as her eye could see. The sun was shining but she had no way of guessing the time. 

Several thoughts flitted through her head but the fog in her brain made it hard to concentrate.

"Ah good. You are awake". The voice to the side of her made her jump. She moved her head slowly.

"Mr Baelish? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Panic steeped into her words quickly.

"You don't remember, child?" His small eyes and honeyed words, it always made her feel uneasy, now was no exception. "You have been released into my custody.  I had to call in several favours to get you here". His smile spread over his face.

Sansa tried to sit up but she couldn't move. Padded cuffs held her arms to the side of her and secured her to the bed. Her eyes travelled down the white hospital gown to her feet, where similar constraints prevented her legs from moving too much. "What?!" Sansa's voice sounded strange to her as she spoke. She shook her legs and arms, the metallic clinking echoed around the room but didn't yield to her efforts.

"Shhhhh. Don't upset yourself, it's just a precaution. You have been found guilty of the murders of Joffrey and Cersei Lannister. It was proven that you are mentally unbalanced and unfit for execution or imprisonment in Kings Landing Gaol with the general population. You'll stay here with me, where I can look after you". As Baelish stood, Sansa saw a white coat wrapped around his slight frame.

Sansa's voice was small as she asked uncertainly, "where am I?"

"Westerosi Asylum". As the words left Baelish's mouth, Sansa emitted a piercing scream that she didn't know how to stop.


End file.
